


The New Years Fiasco

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: aka that story i was supposed to post on the first of this month but didn't bc it sucked ass in the original drafts.





	The New Years Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> aka that story i was supposed to post on the first of this month but didn't bc it sucked ass in the original drafts.

Hyunwoo's life was seemingly normal, at least he liked to think that.   
  
He really did. He went to school, worked on his doctorates degree with major success. He liked bacon and sports, hip-hop and street dancing, but most importantly he loved being in love. He loved the feeling of having someone who cared emotionally and physically about him, someone to hug him when he needed it, and someone to trust when he would eventually be far away from his family. Hyunwoo loved love, and was more than ecstatic to share it with someone.   
  
Well, not just one person, he had two people to love: Hoseok and Minhyuk.   
  
Maybe that part wasn't as normal as he thought it was, but when you loved someone as long and as passionately as Hyunwoo did, the lines of normalcy tended to blur. Heavily. He didn't remember a time without Minhyuk or Hoseok by his side, and in a weird way the past twenty years of his life didn't happen. Nothing existed before he fell in love with Hoseok and Minhyuk.   
  
Which is why he was more than apprehensive about bringing the other two home.   
  
It was New Years and Hyunwoo finally got a break from the internship he'd been offered. He wanted to spend the new year with the loves of his life, hugging and kissing them maybe even watching a dumb movie in the apartment as they ate popcorn, but there was only one problem.   
  
He had to go to his mom's house.   
  
Normally Hyunwoo was fine about going to his mom's house. She cared about him, supported when he came out, all the typical stuff a decent human being could do. But this time, not only was it his mother but it was his father and a whole bunch of coworkers at the party who were major asswipes.   
  
Hyunwoo would have to pretend he was straight when in all honesty he was gayer than the Pride Parade itself.   
  
"We can always go as friends," Hoseok offered, "She won't look at us weirdly if we're just friends."   
  
"That's true," Hyunwoo replied, "but my mom isn't the problem. It's my dad and all his coworkers. When we start making out at midnight they'll look at us weirdly. Oh wait! I can do what Kihyun did and hire a girlfriend, I know plenty of people-"   
  
"No way in hell thats happening Hyunwoo," his other lover Minhyuk pipped in, "Listen why don't we go as boyfriends and shut you father and his coworkers up?" Minhyuk was making a whole bunch of sense, but Hyunwoo didn't was to put Hoseok and Minhyuk at risk like that. There was a lot of alcohol, a lot of intolerance in one area and it was toxic. Damaging. "I mean your mother, who spent nine months with my handsome, kind, daddy-esque, boyfriend in her before she pushed him out of her vagina, should stick up for us. She is tolerant ."   
  
You could hear Hoseok choke on air in the kitchen. Hyunwoo, who'd been beside Minhyuk the whole time, lightly pushed him and laughed. Minhyuk shrugged, a small 'it's true though' escaping his lips. Hyunwoo pinched the bridge of his nose, apprehension still running amok in his head.

  
"I guess we can go with what Minhyuk said," Hyunwoo replied, "But we can't be too outwardly gay. For all of our protection. Like, if I have to, I'll be flamboyant to prove a point because my dad can beat my ass if he wanted to, but I'll actually kick his ass if he tries a thing with you two. Understood?"   
  
"Got it," Hoseok and Minhyuk said simultaneously, "We'll dial down the gay."   
  
Hyunwoo loved them, but still felt a bit of impending doom looming over his shoulder


End file.
